


Don't Wanna Be Alone Tonight (Coda 14x12 Prophet and Loss)

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x12 coda, Angst, Coda, Crying Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s14e12 Prophet and Loss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Upset Castiel, Upset Dean Winchester, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: “Really?”“Dean, it’s Cas, I had to tell him.”“You had to tell him?” Dean raises an eyebrow.Sam gives him a bitch face, “There is no way I’m going to let you leave without saying goodbye to Cas. He deserves at least that much don’t you think?” Sam asks.Dean clenches his jaw, swallowing hard.“Sam, beside you, there is only one other person who can talk me out of this and it’s Cas. You know this. Is that why you told him?” Dean questions.“Why is that?” Sam asks. “I know he’s your friend, hell he’s your best friend, but is there more? And don’t say he’s like your brother, you and I both know that’s not how you feel.”“We don’t have time for this, Sam. We have other things we need to worry about.” Dean says, shoving his phone in his pocket.Sam sighs but doesn’t fight him.





	Don't Wanna Be Alone Tonight (Coda 14x12 Prophet and Loss)

**Author's Note:**

> Coda fic for 14x12 Prophet and Loss.

“Really?”

“Dean, it’s Cas, I had to tell him.”

“You _had_ to tell him?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

Sam gives him a bitch face, “There is no way I’m going to let you leave without saying goodbye to Cas. He deserves at least that much don’t you think?” Sam asks.

Dean clenches his jaw, swallowing hard.

“Sam, beside you, there is only one other person who can talk me out of this and it’s Cas. You _know_ this. Is that why you told him?” Dean questions.

“Why is that?” Sam asks. “I know he’s your friend, hell he’s your best friend, but is there more? And don’t say he’s like your brother, you and I both know that’s not how you feel.”

“We don’t have time for this, Sam. We have other things we need to worry about.” Dean says, shoving his phone in his pocket.

Sam sighs but doesn’t fight him.

*

“That means that the next prophet will be wired wrong and the next and the next, how do we end this?” Sam asks Castiel, he knows the answer but he doesn’t want to say it, neither does Cas which is why Dean speaks up.

“You know how.” He says looking at Sam.

They all know who he’s really talking about, yet Sam and Castiel refuse to accept it.

*

“You’re making the right choice, your uncle is in a persistent vegetative state, being kept alive by machinery and nothing else. Sometimes _letting_ go _is_ the _right_ choice.” The doctor states.

Dean nods, looking at Sam, “Tell me about it.”

Sam makes a face and follows the doctor towards Donatello’s room.

“Just coincidentally you’re all here at the same time.” The doctor says.

Dean and Sam glance towards one another.

“Dr. Novak.” The doctor says as Castiel walks out of a different room in front of them, “Meet uh…”

“Yes, I know. I know these gentlemen.” Castiel says, glancing towards Sam, “Mr. Winchester,” and then Dean, “and the _other_ Mr. Winchester.” He states almost possessively, staring at him a little longer than necessary.

Dean’s mouth parts as he takes in Castiel dressed in a doctor’s outfit. He licks his lips and smirks.

“Doctor.” Sam says, smiling at him.

“Doctor…” Dean repeats a little softer as his brain runs a mile a minute.

“So, Dr. Rashad, so you’ve been saying there’s no improvement with our uncle?” Sam asks, turning his attention back to the doctor. Dean on the other hand couldn’t take his eyes off Castiel.

 “That’s right, there’s no real brain activity to speak of. Nothing beyond the occasional muscle spasm or babbled words. Strictly reflexive.” Doctor Rashad says.

Dean and Cas glance at each other. That’s what the prophet in line was hearing.

“What kind of babbled word?” Sam asks.

“Follow me.” The doctor says, leading them to the room.

Sam follows close behind the doctor while Cas and Dean stay behind.

“So, doctor, checking up on old Uncle Donnie, huh?” Dean says as he walks by Cas.

Castiel grabs his shoulder and pulls him back, like hell if Dean is going to ignore him.

“Hey, Dean...”

Dean turns around and looks at Cas.

“What happened to him that was my fault, it was necessary,” Dean nods as he listens to Cas, “But it doesn’t mean I don’t regret it. It doesn’t mean that I don’t wish that there could’ve been another way.”

Dean raises an eyebrow and nods, “I know the feeling…” He says, trying to make light of the situation. He smirks and that pisses Castiel off.

“Oh, no…” He shakes his head, “No. Please don’t compare this with your _suicidal_ plan. Just stop!”

“Ok, alright, why don’t we talk about that later?”

“Because according to your plan, there won’t be a later.” Castiel growls.

Dean swallows, he can’t let this stop him no matter how much he wants to not go through with this, “Cas…” He pauses, he looks into Castiel’s eyes, “If you are a friend of mine, then you will understand that I have to do this and you won’t try to stop me.”

Castiel clenches his jaw in anger, he wants nothing more to punch Dean across the face and make him see what he’s about to do.

“You think this is easy on me?” Dean asks frowning, “It has to be done.”

Cas sighs, “So, then this is goodbye?”

Dean doesn’t answer but his face does, the unshed tears in his eyes do. Castiel sees everything reflect across Dean’s face.

“Guys…” Sam looks at both of them. He closes the door of Donatello’s room and walks over to them with his phone. “Check this out,” Dean looks at Castiel one more time before turning to Sam, “So a couple days ago Donatello started making some, uh, random noises. Dr. Rashad thought he might be coming out of it so he shot this video.”

Sam shows them the video.

*

“I can fix him.” Cas says.

“Wai… how? I thought he was too far gone?” Dean questions, tilting his head.

“Dean. If there is a spark, a hope, then I have to try. _You_ taught me that.” He shoves past Dean to go into Donatello’s room. He is angry and it shows. He just wants Dean to listen to them.

Touché, Dean thinks as Castiel shoves him aside and walks into the room. He nods pursing his lips. Maybe Castiel is right. Maybe there is a spark, maybe there is hope. His brother and his best friend are trying so hard to save him, maybe he needs to try too.

*

Castiel is full of energy and determination as he storms into the room. He needs to do this. For himself, for Dean, he needs to show them that he can do this. That there is always another way. Books can be rewritten and he is going to help Dean see that. He is going to rewrite Dean’s book, their book.

“Get out.” Cas says to Rashad.

Rashad looks at him and then Sam and Dean, “What?”

“You heard him.” Dean says, looking at Donatello.

“You said you wanted to discontinue treatments.” Rashad says.

“And now we’ve changed our minds. Look if there’s a chance that Donatello is going to fight through this then we’re going to take it. He ain’t leaving the party if the music’s still playing, clear?”

*

Dean peeks his head into the room as he opens the door. Castiel looks up at him while he searches through Donatello’s head.

“Hey.” Sam says as he walks in, “Anything?”

“Something.” He replies, “Something uncertain.” Castiel closes his eyes, shuffling through the depths of Donatello’s mind.

“What exactly are you looking for?” Sam asks.

Castiel doesn’t answer for a couple seconds before he opens his eyes. They’re glowing blue.

Dean shivers, he’ll never stop being awed by how powerful Castiel is. How deadly and scary he looks with his eyes flashing blue like that. How fucking ho… nope, not going there.

“That.” Cas responds. Donatello blinks awake and Dean forces himself to concentrate.

“Donatello?”

Dean looks at Castiel who is watching him. He swallows and turns his attention back to Donatello.

*

Rashad comes back into the room and looks at Donatello in shock.

“Hey, would you look at that.” Dean says as he spots Rashad, he turns his attention back towards Castiel, “It’s a miracle.” He says, not taking his eyes of Cas. Castiel smiles at him.

*

“Cas will catch you up.” Dean says as he slaps Castiel’s shoulder and leaves the room.

Castiel watches him go then turns toward Donatello.

“Jello?” Donatello asks, holding up the jello in his hands.

*

Sam is angry, he finally breaks and he yells, he throws punches and he hugs. He wants his big brother to fight. He believes in them, so why doesn’t Dean?

“Okay Sam, let’s go home.” Dean says, holding Sam tighter.

Sam slumps in Dean’s arms, mouth parting as he finally relaxes. He doesn’t believe it, “What?” He asks, pulling back. He doesn’t meet Dean’s gaze. His nose is red and his eyes are swollen and teary.

Dean waits till Sam looks at him and then gives a small nod, “Let’s go home. Maybe Billie is wrong. Maybe.” He shrugs.

Dean hears Castiel walk towards them, “But I do believe in us.” He says, he turns and meets Castiel’s eyes, “I believe in _all_ of us.” Castiel looks between the two of them, “And I’ll keep believing until I can’t. Until there is absolutely no other way. But when that day comes,” He pauses, “ _If…_ that day comes, Sam you have to take it for what it is… the end.”

Sam clenches his teeth together trying not to let the tears fall.

“And you have to _promise_ me that you’ll do then what you can’t do now and that’s let me go and put me in that box.” Dean says. He looks at Cas with a stern face, “You too.”

Castiel looks away, he knows Dean is right but he doesn’t have to like it.

Sam looks at Castiel through his tears before looking back at Dean. He licks his lips and steels himself, “Yeah, al… alright.” He nods, “Alright.”

“Now you heard me, let’s go home.” Dean says getting in the car.

Castiel opens the back door but makes sure Sam is okay, watching him as walks around to the passenger seat before getting in himself.

*

Back at the bunker Sam waves them a goodnight as he heads to bed, the day exhausting him emotionally.

Dean has a bruise forming where Sam had punched him and he grabs a cold beer from the fridge to put against his jaw.

Castiel watches him and sighs in annoyance before going over and yanking the beer from his hands.

“Hey! What the hell, man?” Dean complains.

Castiel slams his beer on the table with more force than necessary and it shatters. He ignores the cuts on his hand as he drops the bits of glass.

Dean’s eyes widen in shock, “Cas?” He is _not_ expecting that reaction.

“You were going to leave without a goodbye?” He questions, demanding an answer.

“I… I’m here, aren’t I?” Dean states.

“No, that’s not the point. If Sam never convinced you, if you hadn’t got on that case, if he never called me, you would have left without telling me, wouldn’t you?”

“Cas…”

“WOULDN’T YOU?!” Cas demands angrily.

Dean flinches and suddenly the pounding in his head seems to stop. Like even Michael could hear Castiel.

When Dean doesn’t answer Castiel sighs, “Is that all I mean to you?” He asks.

“Cas… you mean more to me than you know.”

“Don’t lie to me, Winchester!” Cas growls.

“Cas…”

Cas seems to deflate all of a sudden, “Forget it.” He says as he steps closer to Dean, lifting his hand and hovering over Dean’s bruise, healing it.

Dean notices Castiel hasn’t touched him this time.

“Cas, please.” Dean grabs his wrist gently as Cas starts to move away.

Dean moves back into Castiel’s space and cups his face, “Do you want to know why?” He asks.

Cas looks at him but doesn’t answer.

“Because besides Sam, you are the only other person who could change my mind, and you did. You showed me that there is always another way and if there isn’t, you make one.”

Castiel searches his eyes for any sort of lie. He sees nothing but love.

“I couldn’t say goodbye to you, Castiel.” Dean whispers pressing their foreheads together.

“I would’ve torn this world apart searching for you, Dean. I won’t stop till I find a way to end this. I promise.”

“I know you won’t.” Dean says.

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s waist pulling him closer. Dean loses himself in Castiel’s arms, he moves his hands down from Castiel’s face and wraps them around Cas’ shoulders, burying his face in his neck.

“I love you.” He mumbles against Castiel’s neck.

Castiel’s arms tighten, “I love you too.” He whispers back.

“Will you stay with me?” Dean asks hesitantly.

Cas nods.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Dean continues.

“Let’s go to bed, Dean.”

*

Once they’re in bed Dean tangles himself with Castiel, trying to have as much contact as possible.

“Can I just say something?” Dean asks once they’re settled in.

Cas turns to look at him.

“When this is all over, will you pull out that doctor’s outfit again?”

Cas chuckles, “You liked that, did you?”

“I very much did, it was hot as fuck, especially on you.” Dean whispers, moving closer to Castiel.

Cas leans in and presses his lips softly against Dean’s. Dean gasps in surprise, tangling his hand in Cas’ hair, tugging him closer. His lips part as he deepens the kiss. He pulls back after a minute and smacks his lips together.

“Grape jelly? Really Cas?” He raises an eyebrow, soft smile playing on his lips.

“He offered.” Cas says.

“Please don’t tell me you got it the same way I did.” Dean says.

Cas chuckles, “Go to sleep Dean, I’ll watch over you.”

Dean settles down after giving Castiel another kiss.

Castiel runs his fingers through Dean’s hair as he snores softly. Now he just needs to find a way to get rid of Michael and to get out of his deal with the empty.

He eyes shoot open as something hits him. He looks over at Dean’s sleeping form and smiles. If he can find a way to accomplish one thing, it just might work…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :D 
> 
> rebloggable version [here](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/post/182492431072/coda-14x12-prophet-and-loss)


End file.
